


Surface play

by Sephypsycologist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: Done as a gift for the 2017 undertale community secret SantaGrillby is enjoying his boys playing on the surface





	Surface play

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378657) by [KeetahSpacecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeetahSpacecat/pseuds/KeetahSpacecat). 



Grillby sighed as he watched the boys playing. No more snow, or caves, or mad science. Peace, at last.

Sans and Papyrus were both in their alternate forms, rolling around in the flowers and grass. Well, Papyrus was rolling. Sans was snoozing in a patch of daisies while his baby brother had fun.

Even up here, Sans tended to take a back seat while Papyrus had fun. Grillby wondered if that would ever change.

Still, it was adorable to watch Papyrus running around, climbing on Sans, and chasing butterflies. The butterflies seemed to be the main focus today, as they had recently started to reappear after the winter ended.

Papyrus was currently running after a monarch butterfly, and chased it with all his might, making adorable tiny growls and yips as he tried to catch this strange creature. It was the yelp as Papyrus jumped up and landed on his back that woke Sans, ever ready to run to his brother’s aid.

Though, on seeing Papyrus scramble back up and continue chasing the butterfly, Sans calmed from the initial unease that had woken him. Instead of rushing to his brother’s side, Sans was slow, cautious as ever. But he was clearly stalking the butterfly, even as Papyrus rushed about after it. Grillby had long learned that the elder was the more calculating of the two, but it always surprised him how intelligent Sans was even so.

The bigger pup stayed low to the ground, easing himself along as Papyrus finally flopped down and whimpered because he couldn’t catch the flying insect. Sans shifted form slowly, but smoothly, just before he reached the large flower the butterfly had landed on. And with one fluid motion he scooped up the creature in his hands, cupping them to keep the butterfly contained. “hey, pap, look. i got it for ya.”

“ANS!” Papyrus gasped and babbled, excitedly shifting and running over to look.

“yeah, i know, right? we’re just gonna look at it, though. i dunno what it is yet.” Sans and Papyrus both looked through the elder brother’s cupped fingers to see the fluttering orange and black inside.

Grillby watched his boys with a smile. They were free. Free of the evil that had hurt them and of the Underground as well. And he’d lived to see it. He’d tell them about butterflies as soon as they remembered he was there to ask, but…for now he was content to just watch them be curious, happy children. As they should be.


End file.
